


Good luck

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille always is quick to notice things and Aaron can’t help but smile at that
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Good luck

“Always happy to have you around” Aaron said to Camille 

“Partly because I’m a positive influence for you”Camille replies 

“You keep me sane”Aaron chuckled 

“See I am a good luck charm”Camille hit him on his shoulder bashfully in a playful manner

“I don’t need a four leaf clover when I’ve got you”Aaron mentioned 

“I see I’ve scored a good comparison”Camille notes 

“Never can sneak anything past you”Aaron grinned over at his ex wife 

“My eyes are always wide open”Camille teasingly remarked


End file.
